i want my life so bad
by prussianblue-gilbert
Summary: Manchmal wünschte er sich, die Frucht nie gegessen zu haben. Manchmal verfluchte er seine Kräfte. Er war unsterblich. So fühlte es sich die meiste Zeit an. Um ihn herum wurde alles älter, nur er nicht. Er sah noch genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, als er sie gegessen hatte.
Manchmal wünschte er sich, die Frucht nie gegessen zu haben. Manchmal verfluchte er seine Kräfte. Er war unsterblich. So fühlte es sich die meiste Zeit an.

Um ihn herum wurde alles älter, nur er nicht. Er sah noch genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, als er sie gegessen hatte.

Es war jugendlicher Leichtsinn, würde er heut zu tage sagen. Kurz nachdem er der Crew, die damals noch keine Crew war, beigetreten war.  
Es war die Neugier, die ihn getrieben hatte, die Legenden, die sich um die Früchte rankten. Was sie bewirkte, wusste er nicht. Erst, als er in einer Schlacht schwer verletzt wurde und während gute Männer ihr Leben ließen, glitten blaue Flammen, angenehm warm, über seine Wunden und hinterließen nichts als reine, unbeschädigte Haut.

Oft war er froh, das Zeichen seines Vaters so früh angenommen zu haben. Manchmal konnte er nachts die Flammen unter seiner Haut spüren, wie sie versuchten, die Farben wegzuwaschen, doch war das Tattoo auf seiner Brust das einzige Mal, welches nie verblassen würde.

Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er es vor dem Konsum der Frucht bekommen hatte. Doch auch alte Narben, aus früher Kindheit, als er noch kein Zuhause hatte, waren schnell verblasst, kaum dass er seine Kräfte besser kontrollieren konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

Vielleicht war es sein Wunsch nach einem Zeichen der Zeit, einem Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit, während alles um ihn herum früher oder später ein Ende fand und ihn alleine in der Vergessenheit ließ.

Er war nicht unsterblich, auch wenn es sich so anfühlte. Auch seine Glieder schmerzten, wenn das Wetter umschlug. Es gab Tage, da kam er kaum aus dem Bett. Doch wusste er nie, ob es wirklich sein Körper war, der alterte, oder ob sein Wunsch, ein Teil der Zeit zu sein, ihm diese Schmerzen vorspielte.

Alles um ihn herum starb irgendwann. Er wusste schon immer, dass der alte Mann vor ihm sterben würde, schon bevor er die Frucht gegessen hatte, war es ihm klar. Der Gedanke war nicht einfach, denn in mitten der stürmischen See war Newgate immer ein sicherer Hafen gewesen. Wenn seine Brüder es auch nicht wahr haben wollten, ihr sicherer Hafen würde irgendwann nicht mehr befahrbar sein und sie mussten Anker woanders auswerfen.

Er würde der neue Fels in der Brandung werden. Das hatte der alte Mann immer gesagt.

Der alte Mann hatte die Bürde, seine Kameraden zu Grabe zu tragen, ihm auferlegt, denn er selber würde nicht dazu in der Lage sein.

Manchmal hasste er ihn dafür. Es waren die Tage, wenn er bereute, jemals einen Fuß auf das Schiff gesetzt zu haben. Sie alle wollten ohne Reue leben. Er wollte ohne Reue leben. Doch hatte er keine Möglichkeit, diese Reue zu ertrinken.

Sein Körper wurde nicht betrunken, seine Sinne nicht vernebelt und sein Verstand immer klar. Alle um ihn herum taumelten durch dieses unbeständige Leben aus [], während er im Hintergrund stand und sich darauf vorbereitete, wieder Scherben aufzuheben. Für jedes Lachen, das er teilte, würde eine weitere Träne folgen, wenn einer seiner Brüder sein Leben ließ.

Sie zogen ihn auf. Fragten, was er tat, um so makellos auszusehen. Beneideten ihn, dass er ewig jung bleiben würde. Lachten, wenn er den eitleren Brüdern nur genervt antwortete und schlussendlich doch lachte. Lachen erleichterte es alles, denn für diese kurzen Momente hatte auch er tiefe Einkerbungen um die Augen. Für kurze Momente sah er so alt aus, wie er war.

Für einige Momente konnte er vergessen, dass sein Leben immer länger als dass der Brüder war.

Er würde sie vorbei ziehen sehen. Männer, die jünger als er waren, würden dem Alter erliegen, nur weil der Phönix in ihm, der Phönix, der er war, seine alten Organe, am Leben halten würde. Es war manchmal schwerer, sich zu heilen, es dauerte länger. Manchmal wünschte er es sich so. Manchmal hoffte er, die Flammen über seinen blutenden Wunden würden die letzten sein.

Es war unfair, nicht nur für ihn. Während sie jeden Tag ums Überleben gekämpft hatten, um so mächtig zu werden, wünschte er sich nun an manchen Tagen nichts anderes, als nicht mehr aufzuwachen.

Thatch hatte einmal gesagt, er sei stark, als er ihm davon erzählt hatte. Stark, dass er jeden Tag weiter machte, in dem Wissen, irgendwann alleine zu sein. Stark, dass er bei ihnen blieb und seine Ängste jeden Tag herausforderte. Stark, dass er Ängste hatte. Stark, dass er lebte.

Als Thatch ermordet wurde, folgte der tiefen Trauer schnell die makabere Erleichterung, ihn nicht schwach aus dem Leben scheiden gesehen zu haben. Thatch war nie ergraut und war an einem Tag gestorben, an dem er erneut über tiefe Falten geklagt hatte.

Es machte den Schmerz erträglicher, zu wissen, dass es nicht Zeit war, die ihm einen Bruder genommen hatte.

Er hasste sich dafür.

 _Für mich gibt es in der neuen Ära kein Schiff, das mich in die neue Welt bringt._ Das waren die Worte, die nach dem Ableben des alten Mannes, in seinem Kopf zurück blieben. Er hatte den Jungen sicher vom Schlachtfeld gebracht und auch seine Brüder waren sicher. Angeschlagen, in einem Stupor gefangen, doch sicher.

Newgate war stehend von ihnen gegangen, Ace hatte gelächelt, und während er sich immer gewünscht hatte, still und heimlich von der Welt zu gehen, begann er nun langsam zu begreifen, dass der Tod zum Leben dazu gehörte. Sein Vater und sein Bruder hatten etwas gehabt, für dass es sich zu Leben und zu Sterben gelohnt hatte. Sie waren erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Leben geschieden.

Sie ließen eine Familie zurück, die nun mehr denn je einen sicheren Hafen brauchten. Er wollte dieser Hafen werden. Nicht, weil es der Wunsch des alten Mannes war, sondern weil es sein Wunsch wurde, die neue Ära mit dem was von seiner Familie übrig geblieben war, zu erleben.

Er wollte sehen, wie der kleine Bruder zum König aufstieg.

Es war nicht leicht. Es würde nicht leicht werden. Es gab noch immer Tage, an denen seine Glieder schwer wie Blei waren und an dem die Flammen unter seiner Haut loderten, doch er schwang sich jeden Tag aus dem Bett. So wie er jedes Mal die Flasche hob, ganz gleich, dass seine Brüder sich ins Vergessen tranken und er wieder nur an Scherben dachte, die er sein verlängertes Leben lang aufheben würde.

Er lachte mit ihnen, denn die Momente des Alters wollte er nicht missen.

Noch immer würden seine Brüder vor ihm ihr Leben lassen, doch bedeutete jeder Tod auch einen freien Platz in der neuen Ära.

Jede Seele würde irgendwann zurück ins Meer müssen, zurück in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

Seine Zeit würde zwar später kommen, doch so lange konnte er alle Gefallenen ehrenvoll auf eine letzte Reise schicken und die neue Generation auf seinen Flügeln tragen.


End file.
